The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having improved reliability and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device includes at least one thin film transistor. A thin film transistor includes a semiconductor pattern with a semiconductor material. A display device, that is, one embodiment of a semiconductor device, may include a plurality of pixels and a driving circuit for controlling the plurality of pixels. The driving circuit may include at least one thin film transistor. A thin film transistor that configures the driving circuit provides electrical signals for controlling pixels to a corresponding pixel.
Each pixel may include a pixel driving circuit and a display element connected to the pixel driving circuit. The pixel driving circuit may include at least one thin film transistor and capacitor. A thin film transistor and a capacitor, which are as a component of the pixel driving circuit, control the display element in response to an electrical signal provided from the driving circuit.